


Proposal Gone... Right?

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Writers of Destiel Challenges [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Dean's been planning this proposal for a long time, but on the day he's actually supposed to propose, nothing seems to go his way. Will he actually manage to propose without everything falling apart?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Writers of Destiel Challenges [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369456
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107
Collections: Writers of Destiel Weekly Words





	Proposal Gone... Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :D This one's been in my drafts for quite a while, honestly. I drafted it back in December but I was posting so much that I didn't want it to get lost in all the other stuff I was posting, so I held it back. But now here it is, finally! Just a cute little marriage proposal fic for the 'proposal gone wrong' weekly words prompt from the Writers of Destiel server. 
> 
> Huge thank you to [babybluecas](https://writersofdestiel.tumblr.com/) for beta reading this fic for me forever ago!

Dean should’ve known this wouldn’t go right based on how the day started. He’d woken up to a voicemail that his dinner reservation had been canceled. He’d spent an hour and a half on the phone with them explaining the situation and trying to get a reservation but they didn’t budge, leaving his plan ruined. It’s the restaurant he and Cas had their first date at and he was hoping to propose there, but clearly, that’s not going to happen.

Running a hand through his hair, Dean sighs and looks around their apartment. Cas is at work for another few hours and their home is probably the second-best place to propose, right? Castiel likes to come home and relax after work on Fridays, so Dean nods to himself and sets about planning. He’ll make Cas’s favorite dinner—homemade burgers and steak fries with that raspberry lemonade he loves. He’ll set up candles around the living room and drag some extra blankets out to make it nice and cozy. He collects his wallet and keys, tugging on his boots and a heavy winter jacket.

Of course, this is where his second idea goes wrong—Baby won’t start. She does this sometimes when it gets really cold. No matter how much he begs, she won’t budge and start her engine. With a resigned sigh, he climbs out of the car and pulls his hood up, heading down the road into town. He’s determined to make this new idea work and no temperamental car or freezing temperatures will stop him.

The walk to the main part of town isn’t very far, less than five minutes. He slips into the grocery store, quickly collecting everything he needs to make their dinner. He also throws in a few bags of microwave popcorn and a tin of hot chocolate mix. His card gets declined because clearly nothing can go right today, but he’s got enough cash to cover the groceries. He stops at the ATM to get more money out before he heads for the bakery down the street. He picks up a box of Cas’s favorite cookies and a freshly-baked pie for himself.

It’s not until he’s trying to let himself back into their townhouse that Dean realizes his house key isn’t on his key ring. He lent it to Sam a couple of days ago and hadn’t gotten around to putting it back on his key ring. With a heavy sigh, he shuffles all of his grocery bags around so he can unlock the garage. He ducks under the door as it opens, closes it behind himself, and lets himself into the house.

The groceries get laid out on the counter and Dean busies himself with making dinner. By the time Cas walks in an hour later, Dean’s plating the burgers and salting the last of the fries.

“Dean? You made dinner? I thought we had reservations,” Cas says as he hangs up his coat and crosses the kitchen to place a kiss on Dean’s cheek. His lips are cold and bright pink, his cheeks flushed a beautiful crimson from the warmth of their home. Dean smiles, turning to kiss him softly.

“Reservations got canceled. Figured I’d make your favorite instead.”

Cas grins and once again Dean’s hit with the feeling that he’d do anything to see that grin.

“Well, that’s a nice surprise. Need help carrying everything to the living room?”

Dean barely suppresses an excited smile. He’s already set the living room up—the pull-out couch is piled high with almost all of their spare blankets and the pillows from their bed. There are candles on nearly every surface, Cas’s favorite kind that leave a light, floral scent wherever they burn. “Sure, take the plates and I’ll grab us some drinks.”

Castiel hums and disappears with both of their plates, so Dean turns and fills two glasses with Cas’s favorite raspberry lemonade before joining his boyfriend in the living room. Cas is frozen in the doorway, eyes darting from the candles to the pull-out to the plates in his hands before finally landing on Dean. 

“Oh my god, did I forget an anniversary or something?” Castiel looks genuinely aghast, so Dean smiles reassuringly and kisses him.

“No, babe, just wanted to do something nice for you.”

Cas breathes a sigh of relief, smiling as he kisses Dean again. He settles onto the pull-out, holding Dean’s plate out to him. Dean joins him, carefully setting their drinks on the nearby tray. They put on the newest episode of Dr. Sexy and chat softly while they eat. It’s comfortable and peaceful and it only makes Dean more certain that the small silver band in his pocket is the right choice.

After they’re both finished eating, Cas snuggles into Dean’s side and insists on watching a charmingly awful Lifetime movie. Dean’ll never admit it, but he kinda loves watching these with Cas. Their relationship isn’t perfect by any means—they fight, Dean still has trouble expressing himself—but it’s their own love story, warts and all. Their love story that will be continuing tonight, if Dean can get past the lump in his throat. 

He doesn’t actually manage to broach the subject until about halfway through the movie. 

“So, uh, there actually was a reason for all of this.”

Cas raises an eyebrow, a small smile on his lips. “I figured. Care to share?”

Dean clears his throat, shuffling around until he can get his hand in his pocket, grabbing the silver band he’d stored there a few hours before. He keeps it hidden in his palm as he tries to remember the speech he’s been practicing for weeks now. Of course, because nothing can go right for him today, he can’t remember a thing. So, in lieu of the romantic speech he had planned, he opens his palm to reveal the ring and simply says, “Marry me?”

Castiel stares down at the ring for a moment before he breaks into a grin and surges forward to kiss Dean, fingers tangling in the short strands of his hair. Dean gasps in surprise but is quick to return the kiss, pulling Cas as close as he possibly can.

“So is that a yes?” Dean asks softly as they pull away, laughing as Cas rolls his eyes. 

“Of course it’s a yes, Dean. I would marry you with nothing but a judge and a piece of paper.”

“Yeah, but that’s not what you want,” Dean says, smiling softly. “I know you’ve got everything all planned out already, I’m just sorry it took me so long.”

Castiel waves him off with his free hand as Dean slides the ring onto the other. It fits perfectly, nestled between Cas’s fingers like it’s always been there.

“Is that what the reservations were for?”

“Yeah,” Dean shrugs, a shy smile on his lips. “It was the place where we had our first date. I figured it’d be nice.”

Castiel grins, snuggling against Dean’s side and kissing his cheek. “I think this was way better, though.”

Dean smiles and presses a kiss to Cas’s temple. Maybe everything went just how it was supposed to, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Find **this fic** on [Tumblr]() and [Pillowfort]()
> 
> Find **me** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fangirlingtodeath513)  
>   
>  **Please don’t post my works anywhere without my permission.**


End file.
